Kim Jaehwan
PANTONE 7702 C PANTONE 7464 C PANTONE 270 C |final_rank = 4 |original_grade = B |reevaluation_grade = B |age = |birthday = May 27, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 175cm |weight = 61kg |website = Naver Profile |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Kim Jaehwan (김재환) is currently a soloist under Swing Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #4 in the finale making him a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Jaehwan debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. After Wanna One disbanded on December 31, 2018, Jaehwan was announced to be staying with their label Swing Entertainment for future solo activities. In January 2019, Jaehwan announced his official fandom colors. Pantone 7702C represents Kim Jae Hwan’s singing providing comfort and happiness to many people, while Pantone 270C represents the fans who provide harmony and accompany the happiness. Finally, Pantone 7464C represents music, which connects Kim Jae Hwan and fans. On May 20, 2019 Jaehwan made his official solo debut with the album "Another". Jaehwan announced to be holding two fanmeetings on May 26, 2019 as part of his solo debut schedule. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Kangaroo" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Solo Albums * Another (2019) * Moment (2019) Singles * "Begin Again" (2019) * "The Time I Need" (2019) * "Goodbye" (안녕) (2020) Collaboration * "Pocket List" (포켓리스트) (with Stella Hang) (2019) OST * "Black Sky" (Chief of Staff) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Solo * Begin Again (2019) * The Time I Need (2019) * Goodbye (2020) Appearances * MOMOLAND - Freeze (2017) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Outrageous Roommates (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Jaehwan Debut.png| Debut Jaehwan Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Jaehwan Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Jaehwan Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Jaehwan Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Jaehwan I Promise You.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Jaehwan Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Jaehwan Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Jaehwan Undivided.jpg|"Kangaroo" Kim Jaehwan Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Kim Jaehwan Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Kim Jaehwan Fanmeeting Promo 1.jpg|Fanmeeting Poster (1) Kim Jaehwan Fanmeeting Promo 2.jpg|Fanmeeting Poster (2) Kim Jaehwan Another Promo 1.jpg|''Another'' (1) Kim Jaehwan Another Promo 2.jpg|''Another'' (2) Kim Jaehwan Another Promo 3.jpg|''Another'' (3) Kim Jaehwan Another Promo 4.jpg|''Another'' (4) Kim Jaehwan Another Promo 5.jpg|''Another'' (5) Kim Jaehwan Moment Promo 1.jpg|''Moment'' (1) Kim Jaehwan Moment Promo 2.jpg|''Moment'' (2) Kim Jaewhan Moment Promo 3.jpeg|''Moment'' (3) Kim Jaewhan Moment Promo 4.jpeg|''Moment'' (4) Kim Jaewhan Moment Promo 5.jpg|''Moment'' (5) Produce 101 Jaehwan Produce 101.png Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 개인연습생ㅣ김재환ㅣ감미로운 보이스 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ김재환 (개인연습생) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ김재환 (개인연습생) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ정세운(스타쉽) vs 김재환(개인 연습생) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 개인 연습생 김재환, 최동하, 김찬 ♬Hey Mama! @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김재환 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김재환 - I.O.I ♬소나기 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Downpour Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김재환 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 김재환 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE KIM JAE HWAN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 김재환 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE KIM JAE HWAN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 트리플포지션 김재환 직캠 '캥거루' (WANNA ONE Triple Position KIM JAE HWAN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN|Kangaroo Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 김재환 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One KIM JAE HWAN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 김재환 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One KIM JAE HWAN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 김재환 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One KIM JAE HWAN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Trivia * Jaehwan was a contestant on the second season of Korea's Got Talent * He also won the pilot SBS competition Vocal War: God's Voice * He was a member of the group ShelRock before they disbanded Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Soloist